Leaf it Be
Leaf it Be is the eleventh episode of Happy Insect Friends and the 31st episode overall. In this episode, Flames loses his leaf wing and tries replacing it. Starring *Flames Featuring *Creepy and Crawly *Maggie *Hercules Appearances *Mags *Skittery Plot The episode starts with Flames getting ready to perform a stunt at the top of a cliff, with Hercules at the other side holding a large stick with a carved hole in it. Just as he prepares to fly, Creepy and Crawly take his leaf wing and run away. Flames chases after them but soon tires out and is unable to catch them. They snicker and walk away with the leaf behind them until a large bird snatches the leaf and the two roaches up, making Flames permanently lose his leaf. Feeling the show must go on, he tries finding another substitute for his wings and sees the wings of a dead dragonfly at the top of a really tall tree and climbs up the tree to take them. This tree is shown to be Maggie's tree, with Maggie slowly spinning down a string of web at the roof of the tree in a seductive manner. Flames starts blushing but then realizes his real reason for being here and takes the wings. Maggie tosses a web at him from her abdomen, which misses due to Flames jumping off the tree. Back at the cliff, Mags is shown stitching Flames' newly gained wings to his back. However, he accidentally cuts off his arms while doing so. Flames screams in pain and Mags quickly starts drinking up the blood before he can bleed to death. Hercules, still waiting on the other side of the cliff, sees Flames bleeding and tries to help. He puts the branch in his mandibles and, once he reaches the edge of the cliff, hits Mags with the branch, making him splatter on the ground. A frustrated Flames stares at Hercules. Flames sadly walks away, not bleeding as much, when he sees the perfect substitute for his wings: two bird feathers. He sees Creepy and Crawly dodging the bird as it pecks them with her beak in her nest and sees this as the perfect opportunity to take some feathers. Upon realizing he has no arms, he bites the feathers off the bird, who screeches in pain and swats Creepy and Crawly out of the nest with her wing to deal with Flames. Flames quickly runs away and evades the bird by hiding in a small hole. At the cliff once more, Hercules prepares to tie the feathers to Flames' nubs when he realizes that he has no way of tying them to his arm. Flames sees Maggie's tree and gets an idea. Hercules throws him onto a branch at the top of the tree due to his lack of arms and Flames sneaks into the tree, hoping not to attract Maggie's attention. Seeing some cobwebs, he rips them off the tree with his mouth but then realizes that his feet are stuck. Maggie appears out of the shadows and greets Flames once more, making the firefly struggle in fear. Maggie taunts him and shows him her sharp teeth. Flames freaks out and headbutts Maggie, blinding her middle eye. Making his escape with the webs, he jumps off the tree and lands into Hercules' mandibles, slightly stabbing his sides. Hercules runs away just as Maggie jumps off the tree to pursue them. Thankfully, the bird from before grabs Maggie and eats her. Flames gets the wings tied to his nubs and successfully makes it across. However, a large gust of wind appears and, due to his lightweight wings, blows Flames off the cliff and into a branch. The episode ends with Hercules flirting to the camera. Deaths *Skittery's bit in the neck and her blood is sucked out of her body by Maggie. *Mags splatters when he hits the bottom of the cliff. *Creepy and Crawly are swatted offscreen (debatable). *Maggie is eaten by the bird from before. *Flames is impaled in the head by a branch. Trivia *The title is a pun on 'leave it be' and 'leaf'. Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes